Touching it's an Advantage
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Lestrade y John desean poseer a Sherlock. Ninguno de los dos está seguro de las preferencias de este ultimo pero ambos saben que John lleva las de ganar. /masturbación/ sexo oral/ fetiche de voz/sexo anal/ amor entre hombres/
1. Puedes Ver pero No Tocar

**Mis intenciones en un principio era un one-shot de sexo y nada mas **

**pero no pude evitar poner algo de trama. No diré cuantos capítulos serán, pero son más de uno.**

* * *

— Uhmmmff… ahh…— En la soledad de su departamento, nadie podría oír sus gemidos ahogados por deseo mientras sentado en el sofá, pantalones abajo y con su hombría en mano daba rienda suelta al calor que su cuerpo generaba, a la sed de ser tocado para encontrar satisfacción. Su puño de piel dorada le sostenía con firmeza, untando el pre seminal en cada rincón de su gruesa carne que se erguía con potencia y se sacudía bajo su palma.—Dios… Ahh…—su espalda se arqueaba con cada choque intenso de electricidad al subir o bajar y en ese punto donde el cosquilleo del cuerpo alerta del delicioso final, las fantasías comienzan a correr como el agua de una represa que se desborda y se precipita empapándolo todo.

Un metro ochenta de hermosa piel pálida. Podría apostar que la tersura en ella no era como ninguna que hubiese tocado antes. Jamás vio piel tan lisa ni siquiera en una dama. Aquellos ojos añiles, fríos, amenazadores y profundos. Casi podía sentirlos observándole, tocarle con la sola mirada.— nnnhhh… ahhh…— tan cerca… su mano aceleraba el ritmo mientras su caderas elevaban cerca del límite. Dios… tan solo imaginar esos dedos largos, finos, expertos enrollarse en su carne caliente y húmeda. Pero no eran dígitos cualquiera, eran unas manos inalcanzables, un cuerpo esbelto que seguramente escondía sus perfectas líneas debajo de aquella maldita camisa purpura del sexo. Esa exquisita silueta romana…

_" Dios… OH DIOS…"  
_

— Sherlock… hnn…— y ahí estaba el último choque eléctrico. Su vientre se contrajo, la presión a lo largo de su miembro expulso la semilla entre sus dedos que con cada apretón escurría débil. Jadeante, satisfecho pues fantasear era lo único que podía hacer, dejó al fin caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Un tanto mareado por la fuerza del orgasmos. Recuperando un poco la claridad mental, los pensamientos comenzaron a rondarle.

Nadie sabía que malditas preferencias tendría el consultor. No mostraba interés en el sexo, ni en mujeres ni en hombres y si algún interés tuviese quizá John estaría primero en su lista.

Lestrade no era idiota.

Todos podían notar las miradas entre las dos, las sonrisas, la manera en que Sherlock permitía cierta proximidad y contacto físico que a nadie más facilitaba. Supo desde el primer momento, cuanto Sherlock despreciaba que nadie lo tocara. Así que el inspector guardo especial cuidado para no hacerlo. Año tras año reprimiendo el imperioso instinto de estrechar a ese solitario muchacho falto de afecto en sus brazos, acariciar sus rizos de seda negra y asegurarle que todo estaría bien cuando este parecía afrontar alguna situación difícil. Años más tarde, de la nada, John Watson aparecía y esa misma semana, Sherlock le permitía la invasión a su espacio personal a él y solo a él.

_"¡MALDITA SEA!"_

Sus entrañas se retorcían de rabia.

Ahh… Este maldito proceso de llegar a casa, complacerse y luego sentirse frustrado porque el objeto de su deseo tiene la mira en algún otro.

O quizá no tuviese mira…

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras su mano buscaba a tientas la caja de pañuelos a su derecha para limpiar el desastre. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, dejando que la resignación le invadiera una vez más.

—Un espectáculo muy entretenido, debo admitir inspector.

Volvió la mirada al frente buscando el origen de esa voz grave, profunda, esa voz que con cada palabra enviaba escalofríos hasta la medula y era motivo para sus autosatisfacciones. Debía estar delirando. Sherlock no podía estar allí, en su departamento. No podía haberlo visto, haberlo escuchando mientras cumplía con su rutina, "_¡DIOS, NO!"_

De las sombras entre su habitación y el corto pasillo que daba a la estancia donde el yacía en el sofá, emergió su figura sin abrigo alguno. Su alta silueta de palidez sobrenatural, sus hermosos rizos oscuros coquetamente ensortijados sobre su frente, los zafiros brillantes tan profundos como siempre, que escrutaban el órgano entre los bronceados dedos. Las manos en los bolsillos y los labios apretados en una mueca de suficiencia, no podían ser una alucinación. Sherlock estaba allí, le había visto. ¡Santo dios! Sintió escocer sus mejillas con tal fuerza jurando que de su piel manaba el vapor. La mandíbula cayo unos centímetros en blanco hasta que las preguntas comenzaron a formularse; ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Momento… ¿Qué? ¡¿Espectáculo?! ¡¿Qué?!

— Lestrade.— asintió educadamente antes de andar a la puerta como si acabaran de conversar sobre política y salió del departamento como si nada. El eco de la puerta al cerrarse parecía repetirse en los oídos del inspector.

Con la diestra y el miembro limpio, echó de nuevo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá tomando el primer almohadón a su alcance para cubrirse el rostro. Ahora solo quería ser enterrado vivo. No importaba que Sherlock hubiese entrado en su departamento. El inspector sabia que lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero en esta ocasión había presenciado algo que no se suponía que nadie viese. Ahora Sherlock sabia de sus fantasías. "_Oh dios.. " _quien sabe como utilizaría esa información en su contra. El menor solía burlarse por menos de cualquiera. Santo dios… ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara comenzando la semana?


	2. Si no hubiera…

—No freak. Sin Lestrade aquí no tienes autorización.— decía Donovan mientras caminaba a toda prisa atreves de los pasillos de Scotland Yard con una carpeta en las manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos Donovan, es importante. Seguro que Lestrade dejaría que Sherlock le echara un vistazo.— argumentaba John tras ella en un tono razonable aunque sabía que era inútil intentarlo. Entre ella y Sherlock había una enemistad tal, que ninguno desaprovecharía la oportunidad de fastidiar al otro. La verdad, solo actuaba por solidaridad con su mejor amigo.

— Seguro que sí, John. Pero como he dicho ya, Lestrade no está por aquí y este caso es clasificado. No puedo proporcionarles nada sin su autorización. Me jugaría el puesto si el superintendente se entera.— respondió con humildad en el rostro pero sus oscuros ojos brillaron de regocijo cuando estos se posaron en el detective quien la observaba con desprecio al detectarlo. La tensión en el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— En ocasiones…— inquirió el detective con su profunda voz de terciopelo que no auguraba nada bueno.— … me pregunto cómo te las arreglas para andar y hablar a la vez. No creí aquella masa blanda en tu cabeza a la que llamas cerebro, tuviera la capacidad de permitirte tal lujo.—soltó con aspereza y John tuvo que interponerse para evitar que Donovan se abalanzara sobre él.

— ¡Sherlock!— le reprendió sosteniéndola. Esta ultima apretaba la mandíbula enviándole miradas asesinas mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre que la apartaba de hundir sus puños en los estúpidos pómulos.— Donovan por el amor de dios, ya sabes como es. Tranquilízate.

— Oh…— continuo el detective con indiferencia.— Era de esperarse. Una solución tan primitiva como los ineptos que conforman Yard.— y si la mujer encontró algo de la cordura con las palabras del médico, volvió a perderla al instante. Incluso algunos oficiales de la estación se volvieron a mirarle con aire ofendido tras la última declaración. John no podría contener media estación de policía si esta decidía que Sherlock necesitaba recibir su merecido. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, el detective ya cruzaba la estancia con el abrigo ondeando en una brisa inexistente.

—¡Maldito Freak y su estúpido abrigo! — Aprovechando que John la soltaba, Donovan corrió alcanzando la esbelta figura. Atrapó y tiró del cuello del abrigo por la espalda para despojar a Sherlock de este, quien con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que recuperar el equilibrio para no caer de espaldas. Se volvió para mirarla con altivez intentando borrar la molestia que hacía temblar su labio inferior pero la chica reía por lo bajo parada junto a un oficial quien también le miraba desafiante.

Con solemnidad, Sherlock retiro la bufanda de su cuello para delegarla a John bruscamente cuando este se acercaba mirando de uno a otro sin intervenir. El detective analizo la situación. No podía pelear por el abrigo allí sin terminar encerrado. Pedirlo de vuelta sería tan inútil como pedirle a Anderson que pensara. Por tanto, giro nuevamente sobre sus talones rumbo a la salida sin hacer comentario alguno con John apresurando el paso detrás de él. Era asombroso como en cuestión de segundos este ultimo podía perder de vista al hombre de cabellera rizada. En un momento cruzaba las puerta de cristal de la estación y al otro desaparecía de la acera sin dejar rastro. El médico miro a ambos lados de la calle jadeando con pesar.— ¿Sherlock? — pregunto pero no hubo respuesta. Maldita sea con ese hombre, de nuevo le dejaba al margen.— ¡Sherlock! — "¡Qué diablos!". Si no tenían un caso, mejor regresar a Baker Street y disfrutar de la momentánea paz si es que Sherlock no estaba allí. Pero de ser así, sabía que su compañero le esperaría para regresar juntos(ya que ir al mismo destino por separado no tratándose de un caso era poco práctico en opinión de su compañero de piso). Debía estar planeando alguna clase de venganza hacia Donovan. Quizá fuese en busca de Lestrade para quejarse. ¿Qué más daba? Ahora era su problema. No iba desperdiciar su noche libre después de una ardua y tediosa semana de casos. Se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo, enrosco la bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras iniciaba una alegre caminata a lo largo de calle.


	3. No me alarma

**Algo de Johnlock porque por ahora la traigo contra John Watson.**

* * *

El edificio era mucho mejor estéticamente que el de Baker Street. Amplios ventanales relucían a la luz de las farolas de la calle. El sereno de la noche adornaba con gotas cristalinas cada una de las superficies expuestas. Los mosaicos de granito pulido que recubrían la estructura le recordaba a Sherlock la plateada cabellera del inspector. Sin embargo todo el edificio poseía la elegancia que este le hacía falta. No tuvo que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para colarse dentro; la concentración del recepcionista sobre su mini-televisor era de admirarse pues no detecto al intruso que ya se colaba al edificio.

Con andar de gacela subió por las escaleras guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar entra en contacto con el barandal o los muros. Por fin llego al quinto piso a la puerta indicada.

Con ayuda de unas diminutas palancas que siempre llevaba en sus bolsillos y sumo cuidado de no rayar la chapa, forzó la puerta para abrirse paso al departamento. Lestrade no estaba allí pero quizá no tardara en llegar.

Aburrido impaciente y frustrado, inspecciono los rincones del departamento concentrado en memorizar cada mínimo detalle que antes había pasado por alto. Sherlock acostumbraba irrumpir en ese piso cada que el aburrimiento se volvía insoportable, que la estupidez de Yard le volvía loco, que John se ausentaba y cada que cierto tiempo no podía sacarse al inspector de la cabeza.

Si.

Por algún motivo desconocido este aparecía constantemente en sueños, en su palacio mental con imágenes o escenarios sexuales que terminaban por endurecer el órgano entre sus piernas. El sexo para Sherlock no era un misterio y tampoco un área de interés así que hacer las imágenes a un lado no le costaba trabajo. Aunque de vez en cuando durante una escena del crimen cuando Lestrade posaba sus manos en las caderas con esa expresión en el rostro de "te estoy escuchando Sherlock, eres tan brillante y te necesito.", permitía a esas fantasías colarse un momento.

Salió de su trance para buscar un lugar cómodo donde esperar al inspector y descargar así de una vez por todas sus frustraciones, abusar de él verbal, psicológicamente, exigirle el acceso al caso y lo más importante; que Donovan le devolviera su abrigo.

Ciertamente jamás espero comenzar a fantasear tan nítidamente con él en ese preciso instante. Al darse la vuelta, allí estaba el hombre de hermosa piel canela tocándose apasionadamente, gimiendo su nombre cuando el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo. Pero Sherlock supo entonces que no se trataba de una proyección de su mente acelerada cuando el rostro lleno de horror le devolvió la mirada.

Con todo el acopio de si mismo que pudo reunir salió del departamento con dignidad. Anduvo guiado por sus pies sumergido en un estado de shock. Al llegar a la calle y subir al taxi no recordaba como lo había logrado.

Mientras era transportado la tensión en su masculinidad estaba particularmente rígida y no pudo evitar inspeccionarse echando un vistazo con extrañeza. Claro que no era la primera vez que sufría una erección pero si era la primera vez que no podía tranquilizarla a voluntad. La potencia de su erección también era única e incómoda así que decidió ignorarla volviendo su atención a la ventanilla para descubrir que había llegado a su destino. Pagó al taxista quien no muy discretamente le dijo que pensar en cachorros muertos le ayudaría con su "problema" Sherlock hizo algunas deducciones hirientes sobre él y bajó del auto para entrar en el edificio con la excitación aun latente.

En el departamento, John yacía sentado en el sofá, pies envueltos en calcetines, una copa de vino en mano y… la bufanda enroscada en el cuello. SU bufanda enroscada en el cuello, cubriéndole parte de la nariz.

El médico giró el rostro de mejillas sonrosadas para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa oculta detrás de la tela azul.

— ¿Lestrade te mandó al demonio cierto?— preguntó burlón antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en la entrepierna del recién llegado.

Sherlock se sorprendió de que John le conociera lo suficiente para saber donde había estado porque siendo sinceros dudaba que pudiese deducir algo a partir de una mirada. Su amigo dejó salir algunas risas ebrias haciendo que Sherlock volviera a la realidad. Y es que cada dos por tres la imagen de Lestrade en éxtasis acudía a su mente distrayéndolo y reforzando su erección. Regresó entonces su atención a John quien continuaba con sus risitas mientras su mirada se mantenía anclada a la entrepierna de su amigo. El detective disfrazó la incomodidad con suficiencia.

— Oh, no seas ridículo. Esta es una reacción del cuerpo completamente natural. Por el contrario de lo que te propones, eres tu quien se ridiculiza.

Con un puchero divertido tras un encogimiento de hombros a juego, el rubio llevó la copa de vino a los labios.

— Creí que estabas por encima de esos instintos "primitivos".

— Y lo estoy. Sin embarg…

—Sin mierda, Sherlock.— lo corto John dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá para mirarle desde allí.— Se que intentas justificarte pero en realidad tienes razón; lo que sea que hayas hecho o visto en casa de Lestrade te excitó y para tratarse de ti, sería completamente normal. De hecho una de las escasas reacciones humanas que te he visto tener.— una risa divertida se atasco en la garganta del médico que casi derramaba su copa encima.— pero me intriga saber cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí con "eso" así.— una carcajada se elevo al techo cuando lo imagino por las calles caminando con su virilidad despierta y las mejillas de Sherlock se encendieron. Para su alivio, el sentirse avergonzado disminuía considerablemente la dureza de su masculinidad. Cuando John al fin paró de reírse le llamo con un torpe ademan.— ven, ven aquí.—Sherlock le miro con desconfianza pero se acercó lentamente y sin previo aviso la mano del pequeño medico atrapo el bulto dando un firme apretón que hizo al detective respingar.— Te ayudare con eso.— John bajo del sillón quedando de rodillas ante Sherlock quien tenía que admitir lo adorable que el médico lucia con su bufanda en el cuello, las mejillas coloradas y los dorados cabellos alborotados.

— Detén esta ridiculez. Estas ebrio. Levántate.

Pero el médico chasqueo la lengua y saboreo sus propios labios mientras sus manos torpes intentaban abrirse paso para por fin conocer la intimidad ese hombre que si bien actuaba como autómata ahora presentaba síntomas de humanidad.

— Shh… Por primera vez en tu vida cierra la maldita boca y déjame usar la mía.— ordeno John cuando el botón cedió bajo sus dedos.—cuando te dije que aprendí a tocar el clarinete en la universidad, no me refería precisamente al instrumento.— confesó al cerrar los ojos un momento reclinándose a sabiendas de que Sherlock escrutaba sus movimientos sin detenerle o alentarle a continuar. Aquello resultaba extraño. El detective no podía negar el atractivo que poseía el rubio a sus pies, la tensión sexual entre ambos en especial tras los casos se acrecentaba aun mas si estos eran de peligro mortal.

Constantemente se sentía seducido por situaciones como miradas, comentarios, actitudes de liderazgo que su blogger tomaba y sobre todo su delicioso porte militar. Pero en aras de mantener sus habilidades deductivas en optimas condiciones, debía reprimir todas esas sensaciones y no dejarse llevar por ellas, adoptando así la actitud de no estar interesado en sexo, repitiéndoselo a sí mismo para mantener su cerebro cuanto más apegado posible, a la razón pura y fría . Claro, si John decidía consumar aquella clase de actos, Sherlock no se negaría a experimentar con esos placeres. La necesidad de la carne a fin de cuentas, formaba parte de responsabilizarse de su transporte siempre y cuando no interfiriera en un caso. Además, el detective recordaba haberle dicho esa noche donde ambos se embriagaron y el médico había colocado la mano en su rodilla cruzando la delgada línea que ambos habían dibujado entre ellos en un silencioso acuerdo mutuo. Sherlock murmuró "Cuando quieras" en respuesta al "no importa" del rubio quien ahora permanecía con los ojos suavemente cerrados. Se dio cuenta entonces que John se había quedado dormido de rodillas con el rostro hundido en su entrepierna. Sherlock rodo los ojos y tomando al doctor en sus brazos lo acomodó en el sofá. Si lo conocía bien, este pretendería a la mañana siguiente que nada de esto había sucedido. El menor levantó la copa dejándola en la mesita de noche antes de apagar las luces y retirarse a la habitación con su pasión por fin apagada.


	4. Resignacion

**Aun la traigo contra John.**

**Disfruten ¡Yo os ordeno!**

* * *

— ¿Dimmock de nuevo? ¿Dónde demonios esta Lestrade?—Sherlock cuestionaba a John mientras entraban en la escena del crimen la que habían sido convocados.— Es la quinta vez en la semana que no se presenta.

— No sé de qué te quejas. Dimmock hace lo que sea que le pidas sin cuestionarte.— replico John quien iba a su lado.

— He ahí porque necesito a Lestrade aquí. Aunque no niego que el potencial de Dimmock, es positivamente estimulante que se me presenten cuestiones de vez en cuando para recordarme que no soy infalible.— si bien esto sonaba lógico e incluso modesto para tratarse de Sherlock, a John su instinto le decía que había algo más. Sherlock era quisquilloso en su rutina, aunque no estable del todo, siempre tenía marcados ciertos protocolos que no podían variar sin que despotricara contra el mundo; casos interesantes, su abrigo y Lestrade.

John sabía que su propia ausencia no impediría que Sherlock continuara resolviendo casos, que incluso no se percataba cuando no estaba y aunque hacia algunos comentarios molestos, jamás se lo veía tan irritado o se le escuchaba tan hiriente como cuando Lestrade no estaba a cargo de una investigación. De hecho, Sherlock jamás tomaba un caso que no estuviese a cargo de Lestrade incluso si tenía que lidiar con Anderson como forense.

Esta semana el detective de cabellera rizada y oscura como la noche, parecía distraído. A diferencia de antes aceptaba cualquiera caso que le ofrecía Scotland y en el último momento le avisaban que Lestrade no podría acudir a hacerse cargo. El medico pensó que si Sherlock tenía razón, el universo difícilmente era tan perezoso para que esto sucediera cinco veces ya y Sherlock no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

— Deja de pensar, John. Me distraes.— reprendió Sherlock mientras echaban un vistazo al cadáver quien se incorporó en ese momento tras revisarlo cuidadosamente. Torciendo una mueca a juego con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock suspiró unas palabras sin despegar los ojos del cadáver en el sofá.— se me escapa.— John observó atentamente el cuerpo intentando captar algún detalle más para aportar ayuda.

— uhmm… tiene unas marcas en las muñecas pero aparentemente no hay daño. La cuerda de su cuello pudo haberse roto bajo el peso pero no hay cuerda pendiendo del techo. Extraño suicidio ¿no? ¿Por qué el asesino lo colocaría en un sofá a la vista de todos?— Sherlock hizo un gesto con la cabeza para evidenciar el fastidio, gesto que John odiaba por sobre todos sus ademanes pues ese era el que le dedicaba para establecer que realmente era un idiota.— ¿Qué? — preguntó preparado para la respuesta afilada mientras abría y cerraba los puños a los costados.

— No seas estúpido.— _"Sip. ahí está el insulto." _pensó John mirando unos momentos al suelo para tomar un respiro antes de entornar los ojos hacia Sherlock.— No hablo del caso, lo tengo resuelto. — hizo un ademan a uno de los hombres de Dimmock para que le llamara.— Lestrade.— soltó cuando los dejó a solas y el médico se sintió tanto incrédulo como incomodo.— Me evade.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a evadirte? Es decir, comprendo que el resto de Scotland lo haga pero Greg está acostumbrado a que seas un completo asno.— Sherlock elevo las cejas y tensó la mandíbula un tanto ofendido. Ese gesto reafirmo las especulaciones que el rubio había hecho momentos atrás pues peores adjetivos utilizaba para calificar su comportamiento para con otros. Pero, al involucrar a Lestrade, Sherlock parecía indignarse y algo similar al arrepentimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su amigo? Por mucho que le analizara, John no contaba con su agudeza mental y sabia que no podría ver más allá de lo que descubrió en ese instante. Fuese lo que fuese, con Sherlock jamás se sabía a ciencia cierta.

Dimmock llegó en ese momento, aclarando su garganta pera interrumpir educadamente la mirada intensa que el doctor y detective compartían. — ¿Tienes algo para mi Holmes?— preguntó algo incomodo pero disimulándolo en un intento que este habría podido elogiar de no continuar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— La cuerda en el cuello es circunstancial. El hombre…— pero John ya no escuchaba la palabrería sobre el caso. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad y el recuerdo de hace cinco noches le atajó; prácticamente se ofreció (aunque ebrio) a practicarle una felación al detective. Este no le rechazó pero tampoco aceptó. Y ahora que lo recordaba, todo inició a causa de que Sherlock llegó a casa con esa muestra de que su represión sexual era una fachada.

Al asumir en voz alta que venía de ver a Lestrade, de nuevo Sherlock permaneció neutral y eso significaba o que había atinado o estaba cerca de la verdad. Si aquello en Sherlock esa noche fue provocado por Lestrade…

— ¿Hambre?— inquirió Sherlock saliendo del lugar extrañamente de buen humor para haberse tratado de un caso por debajo de él e interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. John trató de recuperar la naturalidad en su voz.

— Iré a tomarme un trago, si no te importa.— Sherlock nuevamente junto las cejas con desagrado pero no protestó, al menos no en voz alta.

— John...— llamo con seriedad mientras esperaban un taxi.— lo de esa noche…— comenzó al darse cuenta de que el rubio acababa de recordar lo que sucedió.

— Lo sé. Sherlock lo lam…

—…-da sucedió…

—..ebrio y no sabía…

—…y lo sé…

Ambos hablaban evitando mirarse y al unisonó de modo que ninguno captaba realmente el mensaje del otro pero el sentimiento de incomodidad era evidente. John subió al taxi pensando que el viaje seria aun más inquietante junto a Sherlock. Por el contrario a lo que pensaba, este lo despidió con un ademan de la mano desde la acera indicando que tenía algo más que hacer antes de volver a Baker Street así que el médico se dirigió a su bar favorito para intentar sofocar la incomodidad de los celos y la vergüenza de sus recuerdos en algunas copas de alcohol. Si bien la idea de Sherlock en su lecho poseído por el placer, tomar su cuerpo pálido, hermosamente esbelto y cumplir con el todas su fantasías le parecía fantástica, ahora estaba convencido de que, de algún modo retorcido, Sherlock tenía sentimientos por el inspector, que iba en serio y ese era el asunto que atendería esa noche.

Ahora que John lo sabía, jamás se atrevería a interferir y mucho menos por un encuentro de la que podía ser la mejor noche de su vida. El deseo de una sola noche que año tras año se había acumulado. No podría admitirlo en voz alta pero quizá no hubiese captado del todo mal las señales que Sherlock le enviaba. Eran obvias, sin contar que aquella noche no le rechazo. ¿Sentiría el atractivo consultor alguna clase de atracción? John siempre pensó que quizá sí. Avergonzado de su propio ego, creyó ser la persona más cercana a Sherlock, la que provocaba más soltura en el, pasando por alto el hecho de que Lestrade era uno de ellos también.

Así que todos estos pensamientos y revelaciones se agolparon en su mente haciendo que su misión esa noche fuera encontrar en el alcohol, la resignación que por sí solo no podría.


	5. ¿Por qué huyes?

**Bueno...**  
**Estoy conciderando el confrontamiento entre John y Lestrade por Sherlock**

**Ya que me lo han sugerido. Todo depende de sus reviews :v asi que comenten.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

La semana había comenzado con Sherlock irrumpiendo en la oficina. Por suerte, el inspector llegaba de su tienda de rosquillas preferida con una en la mano y café en la otra. Detectó a la distancia la larga figura envuelta en el exótico abrigo. Esto le dio oportunidad de girar sobre sus talones con una expresión en el rostro de "aquí nada sucede" e ir directamente a refugiarse en la sala de interrogatorios. No es que Lestrade evadiera sus problemas sino que prefería no darle la oportunidad a Sherlock de exponerlo frente a los demás por lo sucedido.

La verdad era que Lestrade no solo fantaseaba con su apuesto consultor o que solo le dedicara increíbles orgasmos por su propia mano, sino que había un sentimiento en su pecho que era la causa de todo; de entregarle casos interesantes para poder ver esa alegría casi infantil en su pálidas y angulosas facciones de porcelana al mismo tiempo que mantenerlo fuera de las drogas. La razón por la que a pesar de sentir el monstruo de los celos rugir en sus entrañas, había buscado convivir y establecer un lazo intimo de amistad con John Watson que parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que a Sherlock le importaba, la única persona que podía hacerlo sonreír sin mencionar un asesinato o hacer mofa de él y lo más importante; la persona que por sobre todo lo hacía feliz.

Por tanto, Lestrade asumía que el rechazo de Sherlock estaba implícito pero no preparado para escucharlo, al menos no todavía. Así que el resto de la semana se las ingenió para delegar a Dimmock los casos que le interesarían a este.

El cuarto día, incapaz de hacer su automóvil arrancar, echó un vistazo al motor en el estacionamiento y de nuevo de las sombras, la figura de su platónico hizo acto de presencia.

— No es lo mismo sin ti.— dijo con su voz grave y profunda.

Después de recuperarse del shock, asumió que obviamente se refería a los casos pero aun así, Lestrade no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera esperanzado.

Horrorizado por recordar la posibilidad de confrontar el rechazo, bajó la tapa del cofre, echó la alarma al vehículo y anduvo a toda velocidad a la acera para abordar el primer taxi que pasaba, sin mirar atrás.

El quinto día, para poder hacer el papeleo acostumbrado (el que Sherlock se negaba hacer después de cada caso) proporcionó a Dimmock un sin número de ellos (incluyendo aquellos que no estaban a la altura del detective) para mantenerlo fuera de la oficina. Así que el día transcurrió tranquilo para el hombre de piel morena.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock reflexionaba una y mil veces sobre la irritante ausencia del inspector y el hecho de que la noche anterior había confirmado sus sospechas al adoptar esa extrañas y nada lógicas maneras. Era como si Sherlock fuese la peste y Lestrade intentara alejarse por todos los medios de él para no morir súbitamente.

_"¡Ridículo!"_

Por mucho que analizara la situación la única posibilidad que se ajustaba a su extraño comportamiento era que este se sintiese apenado por lo sucedido en el departamento pero…

Lestrade no era ningún cobarde y Sherlock lo sabía. La simple vergüenza no impediría que su D.I. cumpliera con su labor. Solo el hecho de poner en evidencia el adulterio de su esposa no le detuvo de aparecer en público…

" _Momento…."_

Fue así como conoció a Dimmock; A razon la ausencia del inspector en aquella temporada donde procesaba su divorcio el cual confirmo al ver la falta de la argolla en su dedo y el halo de piel más clara que resta alrededor cuando uno utiliza joyería durante muchos años sin quitársela siquiera para ducharse, al encontrarse "casualmente" con él en Baskerville.

Sherlock no era experto en estos temas así que no pudo identificar si estas reacciones eran normales, pero lo que sabía es que no tenían lógica y se estaba volviendo loco. Así que en un intento de restaurar el balance universal en su vida de nuevo, enfilo su camino al departamento del inspector dispuesto a tomar una medida drástica pero necesaria.


	6. Ocupado

**En este capítulo hago referencia a mi primer fic, podrán encontrar el link en el texto.**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos quienes aportaron ideas y les aseguro que las he tomado en cuenta.**

**Ya estamos cerca del final. Ahora disfruten, yo os lo ordeno.**

* * *

Al fin en casa.

Llegó sin ninguna clase de encuentro incomodo o interrupción. Todo marchaba tranquilamente.

Parecía un tanto raro y nada propio de Sherlock darse por vencido después de que huyera despavorido del estacionamiento. Así que el inspector permaneció alerta todo el día por si este decidía aparecerse de la nada, analizando posibles rutas de escape, inventándose excusas y posibles replicas para las replicas del susodicho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en la tranquilidad del corredor de su departamento mientras accionaba la llave en el picaporte de la puerta, quizá estaba siendo algo paranoico.

No. Cuando se trata de Sherlock Holmes jamás se está lo suficientemente precavido.

Se le ocurrió que solo tal vez, la táctica de asignarle casos a diestra y siniestra había atrapado su atención. Después de todo, eso y los narcóticos eran su punto débil. Además, el proporcionarle tremenda marejada de casos (aunque no se detuvo a pensarlo antes) provocaría que John y su consultor pasaran más tiempo juntos estrechando el lazo, compartiendo miradas intensas, disfrutando de la adrenalina juntos que quizá lo guiara a otras situaciones…

_¡Mierda!_

El monstruo de los celos rugía inquieto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Lestrade? El solo era el medio por el que Sherlock se mantenía entretenido, el instrumento para conseguir casos en que distraerse, la alternativa para no subyugarse a su hermano mayor, quien sea que este fuera.

Lestrade había oído a John quejarse de la enemistad entre ambos hermanos cada que el mayor los visitaba y del poderoso cargo que este aparentemente ocupaba en el gobierno.

Pero volviendo a sus tortuosos pensamientos, John en cambio era el mejor amigo del consultor, su compañero de piso, su médico, su colega en los casos, su blogger y además… él lo había tocado primero que nadie. Si. Es decir, Sherlock había permitido que John lo abrazara en repetidas ocasiones, palmeara su espalda o incluso… esa confesión que el rubio le hizo en una de sus varias noches compartidas en un bar; que había tocado la rodilla del pelinegro y este había respondido con un "cuando quieras", dejándole completamente confundido. Lestrade estaba más impresionado por lo sucedido que celoso. Era un gran avance para su… para Sherlock.

Sip. John Watson… siempre el buen John Watson…

Lestrade estaba seguro que en su caso, tocar era una gran ventaja. Hasta podría ser una señal para algo más. Sin embargo prefirió palmear el hombro del médico y dar un gran trago a su cerveza hasta dejarla por la mitad.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, Lestrade podía admitir la enorme envidia que sentía de John Watson y compadecerlo al mismo tiempo pues sabía lo insufrible que Sherlock podía llegar a ser en sus peores momentos o incluso en los mejores.

John soportaba la excéntrica convivencia domestica de ese hermoso, pálido y esbelto genio. El inspector era quien escuchaba sus quejas cada vez que salía el tema.

Que ahora pensando en ello, hablaban de Sherlock todo el tiempo cuando salían para olvidarse de los problemas en sus vidas por un momento y también del consultor. Lestrade sonrió para sus adentros dándose cuenta de que los dos sufrían alguna especie de bloqueo. Incapaces de mantener a Sherlock fuera de sus vidas incluso en su tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, a Lestrade no le importaba ninguno de estos defectos. John no había conocido lo peor del detective; aquellos días en los que realmente era alguien inaccesible y frio, sus noches de peligro, las sobredosis, el proceso de desintoxicación, la infinidad de redadas para sacarlo del motel para adictos, todo cuanto Lestrade había vivido con él. Mejor dicho, por Sherlock.

Así que unos cuantos experimentos, algunas cabezas en la nevera (siempre y cuando tuviera los permisos adecuados) y las noches en vilo, no serian problema para él. Gustoso aceptaría al menos un mínimo con lo que Sherlock favorecía al médico si ese era el precio a pagar.

A veces, cuando Sherlock se comportaba como un idiota insoportable, Lestrade se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios termino así? Perdidamente obsesionado con el menor de los Holmes.

Entonces recordaba que no solo su bella figura era la razón de este sentimiento que crecía con el tiempo, sino la muestra de ternura que hace algunos años (y solo por única vez) había dado sinceramente a nadie:

Sherlock, completamente alterado, acelerado y en un humor de los mil demonios, derribó la puerta de su departamento. Por entonces Lestrade no había podido comprobar que este abusara de alguna sustancia y sin embargo, esa noche parecía más evidente que nunca. Despotricó exigiendo algún caso clasificado mientras el inspector se negaba a proporcionarle algo.

Como evidencia irrefutable para Lestrade de sus sospechas, Sherlock había terminado por ofrecerse… sexualmente.

Si. Ofreciéndose a cambio de un caso.

En ese entonces el inspector sentía atracción por el apuesto detective, pero nada más allá que deseo sexual. Sin embargo, por mucha tentación que esto fuera, si el chico estaba bajo el efecto de algún estupefaciente, Lestrade no podía aprovecharse de él.

Las cosas llegaron a un punto extremo en que las pálidas manos solo se estuvieron quietas cuando Lestrade lo esposó a la cabecera de la cama. El chico parecía dispuesto a mutilar sus muñecas con tal de escapar y el inspector le amenazo con informarle a su hermano del que entonces sabía mucho menos.

El hermano mayor de Sherlock solo hizo contacto anónimo para avisarle que el menor tenia hábitos "poco saludables" y era "irritantemente inestable". Lestrade no sabía qué tipo de hermano se expresaba así del otro pero con el pasar de los meses descubrió lo que esas vagas palabras significaban y que encajaban con la realidad.

— Basta, Holmes.—ordenó pero el chico no se detuvo.— ¡Sherlock!

Solo así, el detective puso un alto a su lucha. Lestrade jamás le había llamado por su nombre de pila y descubrió que le gustaba saborearlo.

—No comprendes.— soltó el joven desviando la mirada.— nadie jamás lo hace.— su ojos nubosos se perdieron en algún punto del techo mientras hablaba y algo parecido al terror adornó el timbre de su voz.— va a internarme, me recluirá en rehabilitación. Dijo que lo haría.

— Y le daría toda la razón.— Lestrade replicó sin tacto después de tragar con dificultad, pero se arrepintió al instante. Holmes parecía estar en un momento de fragilidad. Algo que jamás mostraba ante nadie. Lestrade no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar pero sabía que podría ser el primero. No. Estaba seguro de que era el primero en ver esa faceta.— Es decir, no sé porque haces esto.— continuo intentando reparar el error, pues si su comentario imprudente afectaba de algún modo al joven detective, quizá decidiera callarse y guardar en su pecho aquella pena que le aquejaba, la cual podía ser la explicación real para que este recurriera a los "estimulantes" (como solía llamarles).— Probablemente tu hermano tampoco y esa es su manera de ayudarte por que quizá ya no sabe qué hacer contigo.— hizo una pausa no muy seguro si debía revelar lo siguiente.— ¿Sabes? Nosotros no somos genios. No poseemos tus dones y nos es imposible (a la gente común) seguirte el paso.

Sherlock bufo una risa sarcástica, muy distinta a la usual. En ella había algo que el inspector no pudo detectar.— Mi mente es como una bomba de tiempo que acelera su cuenta regresiva cuando estoy estático, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento y hundirme en la miseria si no le proporciono algo que la apacigüe. — se explicó elocuente con voz apagada. Algo antes jamás oído. El inspector presto atención consciente de que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que jamás se volvería a repetir.— A su lado…— el joven parecía tener dificultad para pronunciar en voz alta lo que parecía llevar consigo desde mucho tiempo atrás.— … no soy más que un estúpido.— sus ojos celestes se escondieron debajo de los rizos alborotados cuando agachó la cabeza. El corazón del inspector latía acelerado al contemplar tanta belleza en esa imagen de abatimiento, esa imagen de fragilidad. Se pregunto a sí mismo si existiría en el mundo otra persona que luciera tan bella en garras de la agonía emocional.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta incapaz de pronunciar nada para aligerar su carga ¡Y rayos que quería decir algo! Pero en ocasiones el silencio es el mejor consuelo.

Sherlock pareció sopesar algo, quizá alguna ironía que solo él podía comprender por qué bufo otra risa sarcástica antes de continuar.— sin él, probablemente estaría recluido en la soledad perpetua e insoportable de un mundo donde la brillantez escasea, donde sujetos como nosotros somos especímenes en extinción.— pareció, por primera vez, rendirse ante las esposas pues se acurruco en la cama.— Jamás, nada de lo que haga será suficientemente bueno para él. Así que, soy el hermano menor. El estúpido e impulsivo hermano menor.— por primera vez desde que lo inmovilizara, Sherlock elevo la mirada para encontrar los ojos marrones.— Llame, inspector.— le alentó con seriedad.— Llámelo y permítame decepcionarlo de nuevo.

Lestrade hizo lo mejor que pudo para no derramar las lagrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. Conocía el viejo sentimiento de ser la oveja negra de la familia. Quien acarrea y se mete en problemas sin pensar en las consecuencias, quien es la constante preocupación de las personas que lo rodean. Él mismo había sido una especie de chico problema para su familia y no fue hasta que perdió a sus padres cuando el destino le abrió los ojos cambiando así para siempre el curso de su vida. Se sentía inmensamente conmovido de ver ese lado humano, terriblemente halagado porque un hombre que parecía no tener o experimentar emociones, le eligiera para mostrar ese lado sensible que seguramente ni el condenado hermano habría visto jamás.

Y fue ahí donde quedo flechado.

Podía ser que Sherlock estuviese demasiado drogado para recordarlo, pero Lestrade no. Lestrade nunca lo olvidaría y ciertamente jamás le contaría a nadie sobre ello. Era algo intimo. Algo entre Sherlock y él. Algo que John Watson no tuvo oportunidad de vivir junto al detective, una parte que no conocía de su compañero de piso. Esa memoria era suya solamente suya y no la compartiría con nadie.

Desde entonces, cada día le fue más fácil que el anterior sobrellevar el comportamiento errático de su consultor.

Ahora, después de tantos años a la sombra de ese afecto y deseo inmensos, Lestrade le dejaba el campo libre al médico. Bueno… no es como si realmente Lestrade hubiese estado en disputa con él o manejara posibilidad de "anotar".

Cada que Sherlock hacia algún comentario que alimentaba sus esperanzas (como el del estacionamiento) Lestrade se recordaba con crueldad que era John quien llevaba las de ganar.

Suspiró con nostalgia entrando en su departamento a razón de las emociones que todos esos recuerdos trajeron a su corazón, uno herido, destinado a permanecer en las sombras, al margen y ultimo en la línea.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quito los zapatos pisando el talón de uno para sacar el pie y luego repitió la acción con el otro sin necesidad de agacharse o usar las manos. Lanzó las llaves al tazón cercano a la entrada y recargo la espalda contra la puerta sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que añoraba la figura de cabellos ensortijados, su andar con aire de superioridad, su pecho obscenamente marcado en las entalladas camisas, los oscuros pantalones ceñidos a sus firmes glúteos, la voz profunda, seductora, grave…

_Uhm…_

El gemido hizo eco en sus oídos al imaginarlo.

_Ahh…_

Que delicia escucharle así; ahogada en placer, aterciopelada en deseo. Tan nítida en la imaginación de su mente.

Su hombría despertó a causa de la vívida recreación y llevo involuntariamente su gruesa mano a la entrepierna, frotando la palma para acomodar la erección oculta bajo la ropa.

_Hnnn…_

Oh, la voz gruesa, varonil, sus acordes… casi podía imaginar la calidez de su aliento.

Su masculinidad despertó por completo, rígida, ya húmeda y potente. Tenía que ocuparse de eso en el sofá con urgencia. Así que caminó unos tres pasos para alcanzar la estancia y lo que vio lo hizo congelarse en el acto.

Ninguna imaginación suya había creado la voz jadeante que escuchaba en su mente. La verdadera razón para que las fantasías que acostumbraba reproducir cada noche fuesen mas nítidas que nunca era porque su protagonista, real, de pálida carne y fuertes huesos, era la fuente de ellos.

Allí estaba Sherlock, su camisa purpura desabotonada cayendo por lo torneados hombros, dejando expuesta su hermosa piel lisa. Sus pezones erectos, tan sonrosados como los imaginó. Su bello abdomen definido por deliciosos cuadros se contraía a razón de su respiración acelerada. La mano compuesta de finos y largos dedos de pianista adornados con relucientes uñas como el cristal, sujetaba su prominente hombría enrojecida, brillante, húmeda y apetecible.

El inspector relamió sus labios antes de poder hilar algún sonido. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero al instante la cerró. Su cerebro se encontraba inhabilitado para creer lo que veía, su miembro por otro lado, ansiaba participar en el juego obligándole a permanecer callado. Pero Lestrade no era un hombre que se dejara dominar por su bajos instintos. Todo el tiempo luchaba por mantener esa parte de si bajo control para cumplir con la ley, para seguir con las normas de su propia moralidad. Así que maldiciéndose por dejar pasar esta segunda oportunidad, se armó de valor para sonar autoritario.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi sofá?!

Si no creyera conocer bien al consultor habría creído que su voz causó algún efecto en él porque dejó salir un gruñido de profundo placer en ese mismo instante (el cual fue directo a su propia entrepierna provocando una espesa humedad que hizo adherirse la ropa interior a su piel intima).

Sherlock echó sus rizos de seda negra hacia atrás elevando al mismo tiempo las caderas. Sus angulosas mejillas encendidas contrastaron con su tez lechosa. Hilos de su hermosa crema perlada revistieron el abdomen de marfil con una potencia que casi alcanza su largo cuello.

Lestrade no pudo hacer otra cosa que clavar los ojos en la hombría del detective y, a su vez, anclar los pies al suelo para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después.

Sherlock permaneció con los ojos suavemente cerrados mientras los marrones recorrían su larga figura para admirar sus prolongadas pestañas. Jamás habría podido ver a Sherlock tan tranquilo, en la cumbre de su belleza. Tenía todo el perfil de un príncipe, de una escultura romana labrada en el mas reluciente ***marfil**. Sus bellas facciones encontraban la delicadeza de un arcángel pero al mismo tiempo la rudeza de todo un caballero ceñido con armadura negra.

_" Mierda."_

Lestrade ahora estaba locamente enamorado de ese hombre.

Sherlock abrió un ojo solo para mirarle, sin volver el rostro y el inspector desvió el suyo en el acto, avergonzado de sí mismo.

— ¿Ha visto suficiente? — preguntó Sherlock con la voz extraordinariamente… suya, para haber tenido un orgasmo tan solo segundos atrás.— Confío en que sí. De otro modo mi visita no tendría sentido.

Y como si esto fuese algo de todos los días, tomo algunos pañuelos de la caja a su lado para limpiar los fluidos.

Lestrade habría querido replicar, reprenderlo, pero estaba verdaderamente confundido.— ¿Po-Por…? ¿Por q…? ¿Por qué…?— balbuceó pero Sherlock le cortó con una sonrisa en el rostro, incorporándose en el sofá para acomodarse los pantalones y luego abotonar su camisa.

— No te presentabas a ninguna de mi escenas. Cuando sea que llegara a tu oficina en Scotland jamás te aparecías y en el estacionamiento huiste deliberadamente.

— Yo no…

— Oh por favor. No soy estúpido, Lestrade. Olvidas con quien estas tratando.— Sherlock se puso en pie tomando el saco del respaldo para deslizarlo por los brazos.— todo esto comenzó inmediatamente después de que te encontré…— hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada.— "ocupado" en este mismo lugar.

Las mejillas del inspector se encendieron y cerro los puños a los costados.

— Si, si, si. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros alisando las arrugas de su saco oscuro.

— Llegue a la conclusión de que me evadías por eso.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer con… con "esto"? — inquirió el inspector incapaz de darle un nombre a los actos presenciados.

— No intento. — replico elocuente fijando los orbes de zafiro en las mejillas doradas que adquirían un ligero matiz escarlata.— Igualo condiciones.

— ¿Igualar?

— Si. Yo te he visto, ahora tu me has visto. Estamos en las mismas condiciones. Ahorrémonos las ridiculeces y vuelve a ser mi D.I.— caminó con aire resuelto hacia la puerta, sabiendo que el inspector se había quedado sin habla. Al pasar por su lado, Sherlock ronroneo las siguientes palabras. — No es lo mismo sin ti.

* * *

*** s/10506924/1/De-Marfil-y-Plata**


	7. Seductor

**Bien. Aclaraciones; en mi fic, John jamás se caso con Mary pero la noche de ebrios si sucedió. Lestrade está divorciado desde hace casi dos años, no tiene hijos y creo que nada más.**

**¿Querían leer? ¡Pues lean y disfruten Os ordeno!**

* * *

Lestrade no podía creer lo sucedido. Ni siquiera escucho cuando Sherlock salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sus pensamientos solo recreaban el momento de la explosión pasional de aquel ejemplar dando rienda suelta a sus impíos instintos. La excusa seria el exponerse para hacer de la situación una equitativa, segund los propios labios del joven detective. Pero qué métodos tan poco ortodoxos, descarados y apetitosos. Sherlock no tenía idea de lo que había provocado, del monstruo deseoso de apagar la llama de su lujuria que ahora se levantaba en las profundidades de su ser, despidiendo chispas, protestando, negándose a creer que debía hacerse a un lado.

Conocía bien al menor de los Holmes en este aspecto, es decir, cuando este quería algo lo conseguía sin importar los medios que utilizara, a quien tuviese que enfrentar o si causaba daño colateral. Este pensamiento le dejaba bien claro al inspector que Sherlock solo había actuado de ese modo con tal de regresar a su "rutina" ( la cual lo incluía) y nada más. Que probablemente ese espectáculo no significaba nada para él. Oh pero no para Lestrade, quien taladro con sus vetas de bronce y marrón el lugar que Sherlock había ocupado momentos atrás, tirando de su firme carne hasta hacerse derramar con el sonido de su voz.

La fuerza de la lujuria se desató en los pantalones del inspector. Desesperado se hincó en el sofá, encorvó la espalda reclinándose al frente de modo que su nariz se hundía en la tapicería que aún conservaba el refinado aroma virginal, juvenil, seductor y varonil característicos de esa criatura sexual, mas provocativa incluso de lo que el mismo estaba consciente. Y es que Sherlock no estaba o no parecía estar al tanto del atractivo que poseía, de lo que provocaba en otros. Varios colegas y algunos hombres en Scotland, ya fuere en alguna reunión en el bar que solían visitar después de un caso especialmente difícil o en el almuerzo, compartían cotilleos casuales sobre lo que harían con Sherlock para enseñarle una lección. Pero Lestrade dudaba que el sexo pudiera ser un arma eficiente para erradicar el mal comportamiento del menor. Para cualquier otro hombre podría funcionar, pero no con él. Jamás se unió a esas conversaciones pero muchas de sus fantasías se alimentaban de esas ideas. Reprodujo algunas mientras regresaba su atención al perfume impregnado en el cuero pero el olor del detective arremetió contra ellas, trayendo de vuelta la imagen del chico y su voz extasiada. El aroma pareció comandar la orden a su mano que rápidamente y entre tintineos de la hebilla del pantalón, pudo al fin consagrar libertad a su erección. Se sorprendió al ver el ángulo que adoptó su carne rígida, apuntando al techo con decisión, orgullosa, depravadamente colorada, sedientamente brillante y chorreando pesadamente sobre el sofá. Se tomo a sí mismo, colocando la mano en la parte posterior donde una ancha, sensible y abultada vena se marcaba a lo largo. La palma presionó de lleno esa zona cuando los dedos enroscaron la firme circunferencia masculina. Ese apretón consiguió enronquecer su voz al sentirse caliente, imaginando los gruesos labios de terciopelo rosa en lugar de los dígitos. Los gemidos del joven prospecto se repetían en un eco vívido. Eso fue suficiente para el hombre de hebras plateadas quien roció con su espesa semilla el respaldo del mueble. La potencia de su liberación fue tal, que un mareo le sobrevino y se desplomó en el sofá. Recostado sobre su amplia espalda, daba unas caricias finales a su hombría exhausta.  
Para su sorpresa, el clásico proceso de autocompasión y pesimismo no surtió efecto en esta ocasión. No supo explicar porque pero se sentía más vivo que nunca, como si hubiese rejuvenecido años y lleno de energía. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió iluminando la dorada piel cubierta por esa fina alfombra de bellos grisáceos que conformaban su barba a medio afeitar. Ahora estaba decidido. Al día siguiente lo lamentaría por el médico (quien además de simpatizarle era un intimo amigo), pero ahora no abandonaría el poco terreno que había ganado con Sherlock. Si llevaba las de perder al menos le demostrarían al detective lo que estaba a punto de dejar pasar. Además de que, consciente o no de sus actos, este había jugado una carta muy peligrosa.  
Quiso pensar por un momento detenidamente para estar completamente seguro de su decisión. Sherlock tenía un mundo de posibilidades para haber procedido al demostrar que no poseía intenciones de chantajearlo; podría haberle dicho que no contaría a nadie lo visto. Desde luego Lestrade no le creería una palabra. Vaya, ni siquiera le permitió acercarse aquel día del estacionamiento. Quizá no le había dejado más remedio que actuar así. De todas formas, para un hombre reservado como el menor de los Holmes, una exhibición de esa índole parecía no ser parte de algo que haría por cualquiera. Así que con esperanzas renovadas, el inspector entró a la ducha para después ceñirse el pijama y conciliar un sueño reparador pues al amanecer necesitaría todas las energías de las que pudiera hacer acopio. Un día difícil estaba por venir.

En el bar, John tomaba su última cerveza. Estaba ligeramente mareado a pesar de haber bebido seis botellas en menos de dos horas entre coqueteos con chicas realmente atractivas, de cintura tan pequeña como una avispa y piernas deliciosamente robustas.

Le gustaban las mujeres con pechos redondos como firmes esferas de piel, caderas amplias, curvas y montes tan perfectas que en su espalda baja se formaba ese arco seductor. Ese era el ideal de belleza para el médico y mujeres con este perfil físico no faltaban en el lugar. Sin embargo, no importó cuantos besos y caricias compartía con cada una de ellas, la tremenda erección que sufrió aquella noche en el departamento al ver a Sherlock excitado, no se repetía. Frustrado, se disculpó en tres ocasiones con las damas argumentando estar demasiado ebrio para poder hacer nada más. John sabia como tratar a las mujeres para poder rechazarlas y que incluso, se marcharan felices. Claro, con Sherlock inmiscuyéndose en cada una de sus citas, el rubio no había tenido un rompimiento en buenos términos desde no sabía hace cuando.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_

Y allí estaba John de nuevo. Con Sherlock metido en su cabeza. No tenia caso continuar con esa farsa. No estaba disfrutando la noche, no estaba encontrando el consuelo como esperaba. Por el contrario parecía que a cada gota de alcohol en su sangre se encaprichaba mas con el consultor.  
Pago la cuenta preguntándose por enésima vez, porque Sherlock no le había impedido proceder. Es decir, primero la rodilla y luego... luego... el "problema".

Mientras guardaba el cambio y giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta, la certeza de que el detective le deseaba también, se renovaba con cada paso.

Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cual hubiese sido la reacción de cualquier otro al ser tocado por una persona que no le atrae? El mismo acababa de experimentar la respuesta. ¿Y si a Sherlock le pasaba lo que a John con estas mujeres? ¿Y si se sentía atraído por él, permitiendo ser tocado para así comprobar lo que podía o no sentir? No. Bueno, tenía que recordar que se trataba de Sherlock y no de una persona común. Quizá lo veía como un experimento sexual. Seguro que era capaz de eso y más. Pero... ¿Y Lestrade? Desde que Lestrade comenzara a ausentarse, Sherlock parecía enfocarse a pensar solo en eso, solo en el.

John creía que Lestrade era un buen hombre. Que nadie como el inspector era tan íntegro, de fuerte, de justa moral y claro, merecedor de toda la felicidad que la vida pudiera ofrecer. Después de todo, era una noble persona que sufrió la desdicha de ser traicionado por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Y si a Sherlock se le ocurría utilizarlo para consumar sus absurdos experimentos, John nunca se lo perdonaría.

Hasta este momento, si las cualidades actorales de su mejor amigo no le engañaban, entonces Sherlock tenía algo serio por el inspector. No es que este demostrara sus afectos de una forma identificable, pero se lo veía distinto.

El médico no quiso pensar más en ellos dos mientras abordaba el taxi que lo llevaría de vuelta a Baker Street, pues quizá en este mismo instante Sherlock y Lestrade estarían... No.

Eso no podía pasar en esta ni en ninguna otra dimensión paralela.

Es decir, Sherlock era un tipo galante. Tal vez demasiado. El rubio creía que su compañero de piso podría rayar en la coquetería. Esos andares por el piso envuelto solo en una sabana, las camisas obscenamente ajustadas, la forma en que jugueteaba con los largos dedos en los labios, el matiz que adquiría su voz profundizándose cuando quería conseguir lo que deseaba. Todo ello lo aplicaba metódicamente como si se tratara de una ciencia. La ciencia de la seducción.  
Si. Ahí tendría John el título si decidía escribir sobre ello en el blog. Quizá lo hiciera, pero de manera privada. Podría escribirlo para sí pero no publicarlo pues ya la mitad del reino británico especulaba sobre el tipo de relación que existía entre ambos. Relatar sus arranques de coquetería solo echaría más leña al fuego.

- Es decir, no soy gay.

- Bien por ti amigo.- respondió el taxista pues John había soltado sus pensamientos en voz alta.- son 6 libras.- John pagó y avergonzado bajó del auto para entrar en el edificio donde al llegar a su departamento encontró a un Sherlock distinto. Se le veía de buen humor. Sus hermosos labios parecían teñidos en un rosa más intenso, su piel normalmente pálida adquirió un ligero brillo terso. Sus ojos brillaban de un añil que resaltaba aquellas vetas doradas y esmeraldas tan peculiares. Esa belleza de aire noble parecía potenciarse con la sonrisa que esbozó. Su primer pensamiento fue que Sherlock le tendría noticias sobre el giro inesperado de su relación con el inspector, pues este le pidió enseguida que tomara asiento en el sofá. John no quería escucharlo. No quería saber que lo había perdido para siempre. Es decir, que bien por ellos, pero John prefería no enterarse de nada. Así que trató de alegar cansancio para poder retirarse a su habitación aunque sabía que de nada le valdría. Sherlock lo arrastró al sofá tomándole por los hombros y al rubio no le quedo más que sentarse. Bueno, si Sherlock estaba por empezar una relación, su deber como amigo era brindarle su apoyo independientemente de los sentimientos que pudiese tener por su... espera…

_¡¿Sentimientos?! ¡¿Qué?!_

No se dio cuenta que Sherlock ya tocaba el violín frente a él, marcando unos alegres pizzicatos. Cosa extraña pues prefería piezas más deprimentes.

- ¿Que...?- comenzó el médico pero su interlocutor respondió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta.

- Lestrade volverá a encargarse de las escenas en mis casos.

- oh...- exclamó John con fingida alegría. En cierto modo le alegraba pensar en volver a verle pero no dejaba de sentirlo como una amenaza.- ¿te has disculpado por lo que sea que le hayas hecho al pobre hombre?

El detective borró la sonrisa en el acto mirándole con reproche.

- ¿Por qué supones que he sido el causante de su mal?

- bueno...- John se sintió como un tonto al oír el solemne tono de voz- ... es... no puedes culparme por pensarlo. La última vez que se ausentó fue porque tu le dijiste, de una manera que aun repruebo, que su esposa dormía con alguien que no era él.

- Le hice un favor.- sentencio ofendido y bajo el violín.- además, el mal en cualquier instancia, lo ocasionó ella con sus actos libertinos (por demás evidentes) y no yo. No fui yo el que cometió adulterio.

John no supo refutar ese argumento y decidió tomar el siguiente.

- De acuerdo. Digamos que tu nada empática forma de dar esa clase de información delicada es un acto noble por tu parte, sigues siendo un completo idiota insoportable cuando no te asigna los casos que quieres. Aun recuerdo como saboteaste la cafetera para que estallara y le derramara su contenido encima. No sé como lo hiciste pero sé que fuiste tú y te aseguro que Greg también lo supo. No sé qué maldad le habrás gastado aquella noche en venganza por tu abrigo y NO quiero saber.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no" y levantando el índice a juego cuando este se disponía a abrir la boca para refutar.- No. No quiero saber. Que eso quede entre ustedes dos. Me alegra saber que de un modo u otro lo han solucionado. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero ir a la cama.

Sherlock frunció el ceño disgustado por la negativa de su bloguer a escuchar el relato de su aventura con Lestrade y la ingeniosa solución que había encontrado al problema.

Es verdad que a Sherlock le gustaba torturar un poco al D.I. saboteando su oficina, abusando verbalmente de Donovan, hurtando su placa, esposas, armas y cigarrillos. Pero también lo utilizaba como último recurso para llamar su atención.

Momento…

Eso no sonaba como realmente era. Es decir, había ocasiones en que Lestrade no quería saber nada sobre él, en que era un necio de mente cerrada, testarudo y cabezota que echaría a perder el caso si no lo escuchaba. Era entonces cuando Sherlock hurtaba sus cosas, de ese modo mágicamente Lestrade se aparecía en el departamento exigiendo sus pertenencias de vuelta donde el pelinegro tenía oportunidad de convencerle. Aunque solo en la privacidad de su palacio mental podría admitir que en ocasiones aisladas únicamente lo hacía para poder tenerlo cerca, que la satisfacción de verlo abandonar todo cuanto hacia en el acto para lanzarse en su ayuda, era infinita. De ese modo sonrió para sus adentros y algo de la ofensa se desvaneció para dar paso a la curiosidad. ¿Por qué John regreso tan temprano? Sin señales de haber tenido sexo cuando era claro que en sus salidas de bar se acostaba con al menos una persona con la que sostenía una breve relación. ¿Por qué no lucia tan alegre como la noche anterior? La tonalidad de sus mejillas, su andar errático y sus ojos cerrándose con perezosos parpadeos, le decían a Sherlock que su amigo tenia la misma cantidad de alcohol en el sistema que la última vez. Solo que ahora no intentaba hacerle felación alguna. ¿Qué factor había cambiado? Lo miró detenidamente cuando el doctor se puso en pie con holgazanería para determinar que circunstancia cambiaba las cosas. No porque le hiciera falta, sino por simple curiosidad.

Obviamente la falta de erección era una, el hecho de que John fuese quien llegara a casa y no al revés era otra. Bueno, John se había dormido apenas intentar el acto. Quizá el médico lo encontrara sexualmente aburrido, por ese motivo jamás dio un paso para tocarlo y Sherlock había hecho de todo para coaccionarlo, pero este jamás dio indicios de querer hacerlo. Así que dejó de insistir tiempo atrás.  
El consultor había llegado a una conclusión; esa noche John reunió valor por medio del alcohol para averiguar de una vez por todas sus inclinaciones (Sherlock creía que tenia un conflicto interno sobre su sexualidad) ¿Y cuál fue si no el resultado?; Dormirse. El ego del detective estaba herido. Pero no dio importancia. A fin de cuentas solo se trataba de sexo.

El detective se limitó a observar los andares de John mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba, quien sentía la pesada mirada sobre su nuca provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda. Al fin la sensacion de que Sherlock callaba algo le obligo a darse la vuela y soltar un seco "¿Qué?" Seguro de que iba arrepentirse al escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿Te aburro?- preguntó este sin retirar sus ojos de John que no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. Hizo algunas muecas intentando articular palabra pero no estaba seguro a que se refería el detective o por que la pregunta súbitamente. Desde luego que el consultor no le aburrida. ¿Quién podría aburrirse con semejante personaje excéntrico? Le provocaba muchas cosas, pero la última de ellas era aburrimiento. Pensando en esto, el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente para que Sherlock reflexionara sobre la cuestión.

Tiempo atrás, después de que la mujer fingiera su muerte y citara a John en solitario para pedir su ayuda, el detective escuchó la conversación completa pues lo había seguido al lugar. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que su amigo jamás lo vería como algo más que eso. Sherlock siempre creyó que se negaba a sí mismo la naturaleza de su atracción por esos conflictos con su sexualidad y no le importaba si la negaba frente a otros pero ¿Por qué negarlo en privado, frente a alguien que obviamente pudo observar y no solo ver? Ambos estaban a solas, sin bien John es del tipo reservado, un silencio habría otorgado la razón y el pase libre para que Sherlock hiciese un movimiento con la intención de llegar a él. Algo impactado (pues además de la negativa de su bloguer hasta el final, descubrió que sus deducciones estaban erradas), Sherlock volvió a Baker Street.

Sin embargo, la vieja costumbre se volvió un habito y sus conductas seductoras un arma cada vez más poderosa en los casos. Pero desde entonces comprobó que en otros tenían un efecto devastador (incluyendo a Lestrade que parecía inmune y quien al parecer, le dedicaba sus fervores cada noche). Entonces, respecto a John solo quedaba una interrogante; o le aburría o no lo consideraba atractivo.

- No Sherlock, de todos los calificativos que se te pueden dar ese es el último que se me ocurre. Y si eres irritante, pretencioso y actúas como una maquina sin sentimientos que juguetea con los corazones a su alcance sin importarte cuanto arriesgan los demás por ti, que una vez que los tienes en tus garras encuentras la manera de meterte tanto en nuestras vidas que ya no podamos sacarte, si... - John entorno los ojos rascando torpemente su sien, parado a mitad de la escalera. Había perdido el punto de lo que diría y ahora, también gracias al licor, todo era algo tan confuso como para el hombre de cabellera rizada. Sherlock tuvo que aceptar que su pregunta podía interpretarse de ese modo.  
Sin darse cuenta, el menor lo siguió hasta el pie de la escalera que daba a su habitación. Ambos se miraron un instante o quizá por horas. John no podía calcularlo con exactitud. Se perdía en esas angulosas facciones, en los iris de zafiro que lo taladraban, en los hermosos rizos de brillos metálicos, en la esbelta figura envuelta en su bata celeste de dormir. En tres zancadas bajo los escalones para abrazarse al cuello de ese hombre y presionar con desespero su boca en los labios tersos...

_"¡Santo Cielo!"_

_¡Pero que boca!_ Sus labios eran como dos dulces de algodón, inimaginablemente suaves, delicados. Su aliento embriagante, varonil, perfumado con su refinados esencia. Cálidas oleadas de aliento pasaban de Sherlock al rubio cuando separo sus aterciopelados rebordes para corresponder al beso. John no rompió la unión de sus rostros hasta que sus manos recorrieron la espalda, jugando con la yema de sus dedos en cada fina vertebra para llegar al abdomen y viajar a la entrepierna del detective, comprobando que esta yacía dormida. El médico no podía detener sus propios gemidos pensando en que Sherlock le permitía tocar. Le tomo por las caderas, provocando que este se encorvara para gemir en su oído. ¡Dios, que el detective no era ruidoso! pero su voz gruesa emitiendo esos suaves acordes pasionales eran suficientes para poner al John tan rígido que su miembro se sentía artificial. Las gruesas manos lo sostenían mientras sus propias cadera creaban fricción en la zona íntima. Sherlock se recargo al fin contra la pared donde ahora John lo mantenía acorralado, sus orbes relucían como dos círculos de hielo elevando a su máximo el libido del contrario quien ya podía sentir su ropa interior bañada en excitación líquida. Tanteó de nuevo la zona a provocar, encontrando la mecha de su pasión completamente apagada y sin rastro de vigor alguno. John lo miro directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar rechazo, repudio, aburrimiento quizá pero lo que encontró en esos ojos fue algo aun peor; el entusiasmo deslumbrante en su mirada (aunque sus facciones desprovistas de emoción) , esa que dedicaba a los casos difíciles o a sus experimentos descabellados. Y John odió esa mirada. Se aparto de golpe dejando a Sherlock con una expresión de cachorro desorientado a la que John negó con la cabeza enérgicamente para retirarse en dirección a su alcoba, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Cuando la puerta se azotó al cerrar en su nariz (pues había intentado detenerlo en el camino) Sherlock bajo en dirección a su habitación pensando que, de no haber tenido el primero orgasmo, habría descubierto por fin si sus afectos por el médico eran solo atracción sexual o algo similar al error químico que llaman amor.


	8. En Guardia!

Fue la noche mas incómoda que John haya tenido jamás, el pensamiento lo hostigaba a cada minutos de la noche. Ya entrada la madrugada, decidió sentarse al borde de la cama para analizar sus ideas.

De nuevo Sherlock no sólo permitió el contacto íntimo sino que además, lo correspondía. Hasta ahí, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, si. Realidad. La que le golpeó con fuerza al encontrar esa mirada analítica, esa que lo hizo sentirse como un espécimen de laboratorio.  
" ¡Y joder, que no soy tu maldito experimento, Sherlock!" Pensó con rabia golpeando uno de sus muslos. Respiro, intentando recobrar la calma, buscando una respuesta clara de hasta donde podía llegar el detective en su afán de probar teorías alocadas...

¿Qué se proponia Sherlock ? ¿Era verdad eso que La Mujer había mencionado sobre el "Virgen"? Sin duda sabía besar, mucho mejor que cualquier dama que hubiese tocado sus labios antes. Pero eso no era prueba de su castidad o experiencia con el sexo. De haberlo hecho ya, ¿qué necesidad tendría de someterlos a él y al Inspector, a experimentos como esos? Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado John, pues no podía quitarse la imagen de Sherlock observándolo con su endemoniada curiosidad; que ambos no eran más que un maldito experimento para Sherlock. Y lo peor era que John parecía no provocarle nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Era que realmente el sexo no le interesaba? Porque claramente el hecho de que otro hombre le tocara no le molestaba en absoluto. ¿Era que no lo encontraba atractivo? Si era eso, ¿por qué permitir que tocara?, ¿era otra forma de Sherlock de probarse superior?, ¿de demostrarse a si mismo que él, John Watson, caería siempre en sus trampas? ¿Qué podría hacer y deshacer con él cuanto quisiera, y si decidía que podía deducirlo, lograr su fin?

Bien. ¿Con qué esas tenía, no?, quería juguetear con algo como esto. Pero no. John ya había tenido demasiado. El detective iba por la vida drogándolo por medio de la comida, con alguna sustancia en su bebida, utilizándolo siempre como el conejillo de indias cada que se le ofrecía o se aburria. Pero no más. Esto era algo serio...  
Oh, Dios... ¿lo era?, ¿desde cuándo la atracción había pasado a convertirse en un sentimiento? John no sabía. Pero sabía que si Sherlock tenía la intención de investigarlo, de utilizarlo para llegar a saberlo, entonces le enseñaría como es que había ganado su apodo "John _Tres Continentes_ Watson".

Asi que se recostó de nuevo en cama, con un fuego de vigor crepitando con valentía en su interior. John llevaba las de ganar pues tenía más experiencia en ese aspecto que Sherlock; a quien conocía más de lo que nadie podría conocerlo jamás. Incluso conoció más de Sherlock en una semana que Lestrade en esos cinco años. El inspector lo admitió en repetidas ocasiones y John no pudo evitar sentirse especial. Notaba en Lestrade ese aire de orgullo, ese mismo que Sherlock adopta cuando posee más información de la que debería. Quizá el D.I. se contagió con algunos hábitos del menor porque la mueca era similar.  
Y si creía tener información sobre Sherlock que él no, pues quizá fuese asi, pero eso no significaba que lo conociera mejor. Sólo había que darse cuenta como el pelinegro se las arreglaba para embaucar en sus juegos al inspector durante un caso. Esperaba que al menos esta vez Lestrade abriera los ojos y estuviese alerta. Aún si Sherlock tenía buenas intenciones con él, sus modos de obtener lo que quería siempre han sido extremos. Además, si asi era, ¿dónde encajaba John en la historia?, ¿qué pasaba por la mente de ese loco? Acaso... acaso...

¿Sherlock trataba de provocarle celos? ¿Mostraba interés en Lestrade, para conseguir ponerlo celoso? Bien, pues por mucho que lo estimara, prefería que de entre los dos, Sherlock lo escogiera a él, a John. Quien sabe, tal vez Lestrade no sabia lo que el detective traía entre manos y al final le haría un favor quitándoselo de encima. Como sea, cualquiera que fuese el resultado; Sherlock debía recibir una cucharada, no de su propia medicina, sino de su propio veneno.

Lestrade por su parte, despertó temprano esa mañana. Afeitó su barba al ras, acomodó sus plateados cabellos en todas direcciones (pues Sherlock había elogiado el estilo "rebelde" en sus hebras en alguna ocasión), selló los poros en la barba con su loción preferida y al fin, con su mejor camisa, pantalones y zapatos brillantes, partió rumbo a Scotland.

Una vez que recorría las calles en su BMW, pensó en que no haber dado una respuesta esa noche podía aumentar el interés de Sherlock, su expectativa, las ansías de verlo llegar.  
Las mismas que el propio inspector sentía cuando un caso imposible aparecía y acudía al consultor, deseando en la privacidad de su ser que aceptará resolverlo y asi tenerlo a su lado un día más. Claro que siempre el paquete incluía al simpático doctor Watson. Lestrade torció una mueca cuando su conciencia comenzó a molestarle. No sabía si entre los dos había intenciones de "algo" , pero era claro que tal vez John había perdido su oportunidad. Pues si a Sherlock le interesaba el rubio, ¿qué demonios hacia masturbándose en el maldito sofá de su departamento y no en sus brazos? Pues este pensamiento sólo reafirmó sus ideas cuando al fin se aparcó en el estacionamiento de Scotland Yard. Bajó del auto, activó la alarma mientras lo rodeaba, acomodó su abrigo que hondeó dramáticamente al subir la hilera de escalones para entrar al edificio. Despistado como era ese hombre, no se dio cuenta de los cuellos que se torcían al girar el rostro para contemplarle. Lestrade era un hombre atractivo. Su masa muscular quizá ni estaba en su mejor momento, pero los músculos en brazos, piernas, abdomen y pectorales aun permanecían deliciosamente marcados debajo de sus grandes ropas. Su piel tostada era un tanto exótica para más de un hombre o mujer en la estación. Sus canas sólo agregaban ese aire maduro y sensual que otorgan virilidad a un hombre de su edad. En lo personal eran algo que le gustaba mucho de sí mismo, y aunque su sargento o la mitad de sus amistades le presionarán, jamas teñiría una sola de ellas.

Después de unos cuantos elogios por parte de quienes se cruzaban por su camino al dirigirse a su oficina, descubrió que por primera vez ya tenía todo el papeleo en orden y al dia.  
Y es que en ese lapso de tiempo estaba tan concentrado en evadir al joven detective, que encargarse personalmente de algunos casos podría dar oportunidad a Sherlock de abordarlo, asi que decidió permanecer con el trabajo de oficina. Donovan entró para dejar algunas carpetas en el escritorio pero no informó sobre la situacion como solía hacer, sino que lo miro con intensidad antes de sonreír.  
- Luce bien, inspector. ¿quién es la afortunada? - preguntó contenta, pero soltó una risita cuando Lestrade se removio incómodo, aclaró su garganta y se limitó a estudiar los papeles que le fueron proporcionados. La chica no esperaba respuesta en realidad. Sabía que su jefe era un tanto reservado cuando comenzaba un cortejo, pero si la chica valía la pena ya se enterarían después. Asi que recordando de repente el incidente con el _freak,_ le pareció extraño que ninguna represalia se hiciese efectiva en su contra o la de su jefe.  
- Una mañana muy tranquila por aquí, ¿no?- pregunto meditando acerca del asunto referente al abrigo.- Creí que el endemoniado abrigo era importante para el _freak_. Me extraña que no haya saboteado todas las estaciones para conseguirlo de vuelta.- El inspector retiró la mirada de los documentos para mirarla con extrañeza.  
- ¿El abrigo?, ¿su abrigo? ¿Lo ha dejado olvidado? - preguntó sin percatarse de su propia inocencia. Donovan entorno los ojos en respuesta sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Por el sonoro llamado del médico esa noche, que Sherlock seguramente lo había dejado atrás para ir a acusarla con su jefe, cual niño pequeño y caprichoso. Así que no podía creer que Lestrade a estas alturas no estuviera al tanto de lo que había sucedido pero el lucir de su rostro, realmente no tenia idea.  
- Bueno, si no te lo ha dicho el _freak... _Algo realmente extraño debe estarle ocurriendo. - Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.  
-Hace no mucho, el _freak_ vino pavoneándose como de costumbre mientras no estabas. Así que me las arregle para fastidiarlo quitándole el abrigo.  
- Eso fue muy maduro, sargento. - replicó Lestrade con sarcasmo volviendo a sus papeles -.¿Hace cuánto que sucedió?  
- Una semana aproximadamente. Creí que haría alguna clase de locura o que ese mismo día iría a llorar en tus faldas, porque salió hecho una furia de la estación.  
Lestrade estrujo un instante los papeles en sus manos al confirmar que lo sucedido en el departamento había sido una coincidencia y nada más. Bueno... pero Sherlock había seguido el juego después de eso, ¿no? Su decisión no cambiaba en absoluto.  
- Devuélvele su abrigo y termina esta niñería. No eres tú quien sufrirá su malhumor en todo caso y mucho menos con este asunto.-  
Levantó la carpeta para mostrarle de lo que hablaba. Era una oportunidad perfecta para trabajar a su lado. Donovan rodó los ojos pero quizá Lestrade tenia razon, además, a Sherlock no parecía importarle, asi que no era tan divertido conservarlo como creyó en un principio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esa semana, media estación se había ceñido el abrigo, haciendo imitaciones y parodias de aquel personaje extravagante que en alguna ocasión los había humillado de alguna manera. El dichoso ropaje había pasado por tantas manos y no había perdido esa fragancia seductora... esa que Sherlock desprendía al pasar. Algunos habían llevado el abrigo a su casa y devuelto al día siguiente. Sally no quería imaginarse con que propósito, pero apostaba que si había alguien que notaría todo aquel manoseo, ese sería Sherlock. Y con la satisfacción de lo que eso provocaria en el detective, salió de la oficina para cumplir la orden.


End file.
